The present invention relates to a clamping coat hanger for garments comprised of at least two clamping elements that under the force of a spring are pivotable relative to one another about a pivot point at approximately a central height of the two members. In the area of their lower edges they have clamping zones for clamping the garments and for this purpose are provided with a clamping rip. One clamping member at the upper end is provided with a hook for suspending the coat hanger and the other clamping member at its upper end is provided with a pressure application location.
Clamping coat hangers based on this principle have been known for a long time. The counter pressure of the clamping members according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,704, European Patent Application 0 113 604, German Offenlegungsschrift 2 333 691, German Offenlegungsschrift 1 161 243, German Offenlegungsschrift 2 147 304, German Gebrauchsmuster 7 717 705, German Gebrauchsmuster 8 805 559, German Gebrauchsmuster 8 912 654, German Gebrauchsmuster 8 121 429 is, in general, achieved with a clamping lock which, upon continuous use loses its clamping force due to over extension.
According to German Offenlegungsschrift 2 419 427 a clamping coat hanger is known which is comprised of two pivotably connected halves which are pressure-loaded by a U-shaped leaf spring positioned between the two halves. The ends of the leaf spring are held in position by snap hooks. Between the leaf spring guide tabs are provided which receive a pivot pin in order to stabilize the position of the leaf spring. This design has the disadvantage that, despite the stabilizing elements, the pivot point is not sufficiently stabilized and that the leaf spring therefore cannot optimally provide the required clamping action and that furthermore the clamping forces do not act across the entire width of the halves. A corresponding coat hanger is also known from British Patent Application 615 388 whereby individual clamping stays are distributed over the width of the coat hanger. The pivot axis is formed by axle pins and clamping forces cannot act over the entire width of the clamping halves. In the coat hanger design according to German Gebrauchsmuster 92 03 736 individual bracket-type clamping stays are arranged at both ends of the coat hanger. The two halves of the coat hanger are provided with hinge parts.
A further coat hanger of the aforementioned kind is known from German Gebrauchsmuster 69 37 151 in which below the pivot axis a tension spring is provided between the two clamping members.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clamping coat hanger of the aforementioned kind with which a permanent fast and reliable clamping of garments is ensured and with which a great clamping force can be achieved while providing for a simple assembly and reduced actuation force.